He's My Prince of Tennis beta
by itachifangirl2424
Summary: Three years have passed since last time Jay found herself in Japan. Now, she's back and this time everything will be different, especially when Seiguku, Hyotei, Rikkai, and a certain Prince of Tennis enter the picture once again. Only time will tell, how this love story ends... Full Summary inside! (Squeal to SHTPOT! However this story can stand on its own regardless.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, _ALL RIGHTS_ GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER AND CREATOR. **

**AN: I would like to thank my beloved beta for editing this chapter, so Thank you! ^^**

**Note:This story contains cursing, some underage drinking, and drama.**

**Rate: T **

_**Summary: Jay wanted to be like every other girl her age, but coming from a rich & powerful family she just couldn't get a break. Now 3yrs later, she back and unites with Seiguku, Hyotei, Rikkai, and a certain Prince of Tennis. Only time will tell, what will take place when friends become rivals and rivals become more then friends?**_

**AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **

_**

* * *

**_

_**=He's My Prince Of Tennis=**_

_**Chapter One: Hello Again!**_

_**

* * *

**_Three years. It's been a total of three years since the last time I stepped foot upon a tennis court. Roughly Three years and thirty seven days since I started attending England's elite academy for the rich. Two month, three days, and thirty six hours since the last time I hung out with my friends. Nine days since I last talked to my Brother. Three days since I last saw my Father. And forty six hours, since my plane landed in Tokyo, Japan.

One would say by the look on my face I was upset. That would be an understatement; I was rather furious. Believe me, you would be too if you ended up in my shoes. Three days ago, out of the blue, my father showed up at my dorm rambling about how the "fairly new Inn chain that he and grandfather opened two years ago was now having problems" so he deiced that _I_ would be sent in _his_ place to fix _his_ mess... Isn't that great? Note the sarcasm.

Now normally I wouldn't care, but, for once I was actually enjoying myself at this hell-hole they call a private school. Though of course I'll never admit that to my father, no need to make his head bigger than it already is. Now like I was saying; father came out of the blue and ordered me to pack my belongings and handed me a bunch of files and information that would fill me in on the "_Black Rose INN."_ A project that was basically based off the white Rose back in Jersey. The next day I was off to the airport, not even bothering to protest against it knowing full well that I wouldn't win; after all I _did_ agree to follow this lead those three years back.

When I landed I wasn't really sure where I was, that was until the hot air hit me like a brick and the annoying voice that belong to a certain idiot came screeching from a distance.

I was in Japan.

And that screeching idiot that was Atobe Keigo.

* * *

_**=Atobe Mansion=**_

"You know, glaring at me like that isn't very polite." Came from the mouth of the one and only King of Hyotei High Academy. Atobe, Keigo gracefully sat down at the edge of the guest bed I was sleeping in.

"Yea, well, waking someone up who has been suffering from jet lag isn't very polite either." I spat throwing the purple silk covers back over my head as I tried and ignore the other teen's presents. Oh yea, did I forget to mention I'll be stuck staying at the Atobe's residents for the next couple of days? That is until my new _'home' _is ready for me to live in..

"Hey don't ignore me." he hissed, obviously annoyed. He pulled the covers away from me.

"Come on Keigo; let me sleep!" I whined, not caring if I sounded childish.

I was freaking tried for God's sake! All I wanted was some sleep! Was that really too much to ask?

"You can sleep in the limo," he told me. "Now come on or you're going to make me late for my own tennis match." he ordered poking me in the side.

"I'm not going." I snarled, glaring at him. "Now leave; unless you _really_ want to be late." I ordered throwing the pillow on my head.

"Well then, if you're going to act like that then I guess I have no other choice." he sighed snapping his fingers and a second later I heard the door slam open.

"You called Atobe-sama" a female voice asked. It had to be one of baka's personal maids. There were loads of them spread throughout the large mansion, waiting beck and call on masters of the household.

"Yes, please see to it that Jamie here is dressed and ready within ten minutes" he ordered getting up from the spot he was sitting in.

"Yes sir," she answered probably bowing as Keigo left the room. "Miss Jamie you must get up." she spoke shaking me.

"Leave me alone," I hissed from under the pillow. I was seriously getting annoyed now. Didn't they understand the term "no?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," she huffed stealing the pillow that I had covered my head with. "You must get up; Atobe-sama is waiting for you." she stressed out with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Screw that idiot!" I spat flipping onto my back. "He knows I'm tired, yet he's being such an ass!" I exclaimed glancing over at the maid for the first time. She looked about in her thirties and rather short. She had long dark brown hair that sweep along her shoulders and wore the classic old maid outfit. But, her features weren't the only thing I noticed, the expressions that play on her face were mixed with annoyance and anger.

"Please refrain from calling young master Atobe-sama such names." she sneered glaring down at me.

"Whatever floats your boat." I muttered rolling my eyes. That moron really does have a hold on his staff doesn't he?

"Now miss are you or aren't you going to get up?" she asked me.

"I'm not." I answered trying patting down my bed headed hair.

"Well then, I guess I have no other choice" she sighed. A second later she pounced on me.

"Hey! Let me go God damn it!" I screamed trying to pull away with all my strength.

* * *

"About time" Atobe huffed, ten minutes later, as he watched me slowly but, gracefully make my way down the long and elegant staircase. "You look rather nice for someone who only got dressed within ten minutes." He laughed and glance me over. I glared; I _was not _in a good mood. Not only, did I _not_ get my way and sleep in for the rest of the afternoon But, _I _was _forced_ to get dressed _against_ my own will by one of baka's personal maids who despite her height she was rather strong and made sure to make a mental note _not to _mess with _her_ in the future.

"I should kill you!" I snarled holding down a strong glare at the younger teen. "I had to fight her to me let use my own clothing!" I stressed as I now stood alongside him. "While she on the other hand insisted me to wear a white sun dress." I hissed annoyed as I glanced down at my outfit, I was wearing a red and white short sleeved tee shirt that had a funky design along the front of it. As for bottoms I wore a pair of faded black skinny jeans that went along with both my flats and tote bag.

"I see that you won the battle." He stated breaking me out of my trance.

"Of course," I huffed as we headed outside where a limo waited for us.

"What a shame, I would have _loved_ to see you in a dress." He sighed slipping into the large black car.

"Yea, I'm sure _you_ would." I agreed sliding in behind him. "Since it was _you_ who put her up to _it_!" I sneered, glaring. "Don't bother lying." I told him as I turned my attention to outside the window.

"So I've been caught..." He chuckled stealing a bottle of sparkling water from the black mini fridge.

"So are you going to tell me why you were so hell bent on dragging me along with you?" I questioned glancing over at Hyotei captain.

"I wanted to show you something rather interesting..." He answered with a hint of amusement laced in his voice.

I laughed, "Really now?" Anything that Atobe thought was interesting always turned out to be something amusing for me. "Then I guess I can't wait to find out." I told him as I turned to looking back out the window as we drove past roads, shops and parks.

"Have you talked to Echizen lately?" He asked randomly.

"Why are you asking?" I questioned giving him a look that said if you say something rude or annoying I'm surely going to kill you look.

He shrugged taking a sip from his bottle of water. "Just wondering."

"Yeah, well, don't wonder about things you already know answers to." I told him as I felt a bit of bitterness wash over me; he knew that Echizen was a sore subject.

"You never really did explain to me, the whole story about your falling out." He whispered loud enough for me to hear him.

"It wasn't a falling out." I corrected him as I shot a fleeting look out the limo window. I was getting annoyed, I could feel him watching me as I continued to gaze out the window.

"Then what was it?" he asked raising a brow.

"It was him realizing that there's a thin line between love and hate." I answered my voice a little bit above a whisper. "Now please drop it." I mumbled.

"Fine, sorry I asked..." He muttered There was a brief moment of silence after that, before it was once again broken by me.

"So you said that your team is pretty much made up of the same players as it was three years ago?" I asked; unsure if I heard him correctly the other day.

"That's right," He answered, nodding his head. "I'm surprised you were even listening." He added with amusement.

"Despite what you may think, I do listen when someone is talking." I stated rolling my eyes at his comment. "And your team is in the Prefectural Tournament right?"

"That's correct," he answered nodding his head. "We'll be playing against Fudomine High School." He told me taking another sip from his water.

"Are they any good?"

"They have a few good players; but, their captain is at national level." He stated with a frown. "We lost to them one before, three years ago." He reveled screwing the cap back onto the half empty bottle of water. "However, that was when we were having problems with our regulars." He huffed crossing his legs in discomforted. "It hasn't and won't happen again that's for sure." He added as a smirk slowly appeared on his lips.

I chuckled, "You're cocky, you know that?"

"What you think we won't win?"

"Well I won't know until I see how the other team plays."

"Che such a little devil." he huffed, amused.

"Whatever you say idiot-san." I snickered receiving a glare.

"Master Atobe we've arrived." The drive called out as we finally noticed the limo had come to a complete stop and it was now parked in front of a large set of stairs.

"This is where the tournament is being held?" I questioned, confused.

"That's right." He answered simply; sliding out of the now open door.

"Well, this certainly different then how we have our tournaments in the states..." I muttered, sliding out behind with my tote bag in hand.

"Well were not in the states now are we." He reminded me.

"Well no duh, that why I pointed it out moron!" I snapped glaring at the older teen.

"Master Atobe good luck in your match." The drive wished, bowing as he did so; which resulted with a nod from moron-san and then he went on his way.

"Well that was rude..." I concluded in disbelief as I watched Keigo slowly make his way up the long concreted steps. "Excuse the idiot he doesn't know manners." I told the driver who looked about in his late fifties with gray hair.

"Oh, I don't mind," he chuckled. "I know young master Atobe has a lot on his mind." He stated, nodding his head. "Well I must be off," he announced bowing his head at me before walking back over to the driver's door.

"Oi devil what's taking you so long!" Keigo shouted from the top of the steps.

"I'm coming chill!"

Five minutes of walking, we finally came into sight of cheering fans.

"You're late," spoke a voice in which I knew very well.

"I'm never late, your just early," Keigo stated as he turned his full attention onto the group of guys, one imparticular; Yushi Oshitari. It was kind of creepy. The guy looked the same as he did three years ago. The only things that change about him was his hair; it grew a bit longer and he grew a few inches taller.

Actually, looking at the group basically all them looked the same, just a bit older.

It makes only wonder if they sold their soul to the devil...

"Who's the girl?" Hyotei's famous acrobatic player, Gakuto Mukahi, asked giving me a glance over as he popped a piece of bubble gum into his mouth.

"Yeah, I was just about to ask the same thing..." Ryo Shishido reveled.

"What? You can't tell who she is?" Atobe questioned, amused by his teammates idiocy. They shook their head. "This is rich!" he laughed.

"Stop your laughing, idiot." I hissed shooting a glare at the heir before turning my attention back onto the group of boys. "It's ok if you don't remember me," I told them as I brushed back a lose strand of hair from my pale colored face. "After all it has been three years since the last time we met." I added smirking. Hopefully that bit would jog their memory.

"That nickname..." Oshitari started, as shocked as the rest of the team.

"Three years, that means your..." Shishido muttered as he glanced me over.

"Jamie Anderson? Yes." I laughed as took in their shock expressions.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in England?" Oshitari questioned raising a brow.

"My father sent me on a mission to clean up one of his messes." I reveled to them. "So I'll be in Japan for a while." I sighed tiredly.

"Well this sure is interesting," Gakuto laughed, popping his bubble gum.

"When did you arrive?" Shishido asked as we headed down to court.

"Yesterday morning." I answered. "The Atobe's are letting me stay at their mansion for the timing until my new home is all ready for me to live in." I explained, plopping down on the team's bleacher.

"Well I guess that explains why you weren't in class yesterday," Oshitari chuckled glancing over at their captain.

"Yes, my father asked me to pick this little devil up from the airport." he answered brushing his lean fingers through his hair.

"You didn't have to pick me up you know! I could have arrived at your house on my own." I stated crossing my arms childishly.

"Yes; and get lost along the way! I think not!" he huffed annoyed.

"You're such an asshole." I snapped glaring up at him.

"Someone's cranky!" laughed Gakuto loudly, drawing attention onto our group.

"I have jet leg what do you expect?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"Why are you even here then?"

"Why don't you ask your captain that?" I snorted bearing my teeth.

"Wow Atobe, what'd you do to piss her off?"

"Oh leave her be," Atobe ordered waving his hand. "We need to focus on what's at hand." he declared. "Right, Kabaji!"

"Yeah."

"Well I would hope so, since your opponents just arrived." I pointed out literally. As I turned my attention onto a group of guys dressed in black jersey with the words Fudomine High School tennis club spread across the back of their jackets. "Hey which one of them is the captain?" I questioned scanning the group.

"He's the one with the short black hair; he usually has his arms crossed over another." Chotaro answered, pointing towards the direction of their opponent's captain. Just as he had describe; their sat a guy around 5'7, with short black hair holding a scowl on his face and had his arms folded over another.

"I hope he plays," I stated with a smirk. "I haven't seen a national rank player play for a while." I muttered bring my attention back onto the group beside me.

"Will the players of Hyotei High and Fudomine High please assemble onto the court?" the referee announced.

"Let the show begin!" Keigo snapping his fingers, "Let the show begin!" he shouted again, and just like that the whole crowd went wild.

"Hyotei, Hyotei, Hyotei, Hyotei!" the crowd cheered.

"Good luck guys," I wished them with a bright smile as they made their way onto the court. "Jeez that guy sure knows how to get the crowd cheering..."

I laughed rolling my eyes. God it was going to be a long day.

* * *

..:::.

"I heard Fudomine is playing Hyotei today." a male's voice announced

"That sounds interesting, eh?" another chuckled.

"Maybe we should go check it out while we're here?" someone suggested

"Good idea, this way I can collect data on both teams."

"Eh, senpai is acting all scary again!" a younger voice cried out

"Nah he's always like this, nya."

"That's not very nice Eiji."

"But, Oishi you know it's true, nya!" Eiji whined, grabbing a hold to his doubles partner.

"But still!" Oishi sighed annoyed by his best friend's actions.

"Stop bickering you two." Came from their captain

"Yes captain Tezuka!" They called out.

"Hey look; it's Rikkia!" Another pointed out.

"What?"

"Ssh. Your too loud. Ssh..."

"What did you say viper?"

"You heard me, ssh..."

"You want a fight?"

"Ssh. Bring it, ssh!"

"Cut it out you two or thirty laps around the park!"

"Hai, captain."

"I wonder why Rikkai is here." A soft gentle voice questioned

"Maybe for the same reason we are?" Inui suggest pushing his glasses up.

"I guess we'll just have to find out..." Fuji chuckled

"Eh where did Echizen go to?"Momo asked looking around for their freshman player.

"Maybe he went to get a soda." Oishi spoke.

"Yea you're probably right Oishi- senpai" Momo agreed remembering that their Kohai always had a habit of wondering off.

* * *

..:::..Meanwhile..:::..

"Is there something wrong Jay-chan" Jiro asked with concern.

"Nah I'm fine," I answered with a weak smile. "I just have a bad feeling is all." I told him as I watched the match between Fudomine verses Hyotei play out before me.

"What sort of bad feeling?" he questioned curiously as he broke into a yawn.

"Like someone is watching me kind of bad feeling." I stated dryly.

"Maybe it's your jet lag?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right..." I agreed nodding. He could be right. I was overly tired and when a person doesn't get an enough sleep they get edgy. Maybe I was just Edgy?

Little did I know, I was being watched, by someone with sharp eyes

* * *

An: Well that's it for the **_first beta _**chapter of He's My Prince of Tennis!

_**Please Remember to review. Let me Know what you think! **_

**Thanks!**

** xoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, _ALL RIGHTS_ GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER AND CREATOR. **

**AN: I would like to thank my beloved beta for editing this chapter, so Thank you! ^^**

**Note:This story contains cursing, some underage drinking, and drama.**

**Rate: T **

**_Summary: Jay wanted to be like every other girl her age, but coming from a rich & powerful family she just couldn't get a break. Now 3yrs later, she back and unites with Seiguku, Hyotei, Rikkai, and a certain Prince of Tennis. Only time will tell, what will take place when friends become rivals and rivals become more then friends?_**

**AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **

**

* * *

**

_**.. My Prince Of Tennis..::.**_

_**Chapter 2: Old Friends **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Jay-chan is that you?"

My blood ran cold. I never in life had I thought four words would have such effect on me. When I turned around I realized not only Rikkai but, Seiguku was there as well.

My heart was racing. How I wish the ground would just swallow me whole, just so that I didn't have to face everyone up all my courage I finally spoke, even if it was awkwardly, "Hey, guys.. long time no see.."

**.::20 minutes earlier::..**

Watching the match between Funidome and Hyotei was incredible!

If I didn't see it for myself, I surely wouldn't believe it. The worse part about it was that Keigo that Bastard, had planned this along. I just knew he wanted to see me a state of shock, and here I was falling right into his trap which I'm sure he's loving every minute of. Your probably wondering what I'm talking about and I'll make it short; Hyotei was on a whole different level then they were the last time I saw them. That was good and all but, from the data I've collected in the last ten minutes I would say that Yushi Oshitari and Gakuto Mukahi would be considered highly above National level. Almost pro; considering they were definitely holding back.

"Game set match Winner Hyotei's Oshiari,Gakuto Pair!"

"No, freaking way!" I spoke beyond belief. In as little of ten minutes, doubles two finished, leaving Fumdome's Testu Ishida and Kyousuke Uchimaura huffing and puffing on the court. Seeing this made me wonder how Hyotei got this strong in as little as three years; and if they did it, just how strong was Seiguku and Rikkai now? Would I even stand a chance against them?

"Shocking, isn't it?" Keigo chuckled taking a seat beside me.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" I questioned as I watched Ryo Shishido and Chotaro Ohtori take the court.

"Maybe," he answered smirking. I knew that smirk; he was up to something I just didn't know what. Something told me, I was about to find out.

"Hyotei, hyotei,"

"Atobe-san I love you!"

"Hyotei, Hyotei, Hyotei"

"Damn is it just me or is Hyotei's cheering squad larger then, it was at nationals?" Momo asked as he and the rest of Seiguku's regulars scanned the crow of cheering students who were mostly teenage girls.

"So I wasn't the only one who noticed it." Oishi laughed nervously.

"Hmm, from the data I collected last year, I would say that there's 15% increase." Inui concluded, pushing the frames of his glasses up and quickly finished writing down the latest data collect in his black notebook.

"Great, the means we have we have to cheer even louder next time we play them." Whined Satoshi Horio who was also known as the leader of the 'freshman three.'

"Yeah," Kachiro Kato and Katsuo Mizuno agreed with their friend, somewhat depressingly.

"Who cares, Seiguku will win!" Tomoka Osakada— who was known at Seiguku High for creating the Ryoma Echizen fan club— screamed as she pumped her fists into the air, mumbling about declaring war on anyone dared challenged her beloved school where her favorite freshman regular played at.

"That's right," spoke a voice that both regulars and freshman knew very well.

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka squealed, jumping back a bit as she turned her attention onto Seiguku's Prince.

"Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno Ryuzaki mumbled as her eyes glued onto her boyfriend of two years.

"Ochibi! There you are nya!" Eiji hollered attacking his favorite Kohai.

"Senpai…Can't… Breathe!" Echizen struggled trying to escape the older teens grip.

"Eiji you're choking him!" hollered Oishi as he turned into Seiguku's mother hen.

"Eh? Sorry Ochibi!" The bouncy golden pair senpai apologized; bowing his head and nervously laughing.

"Tsk, mada mada dane." their Kohai huffed, pulling down his hat.

"Echizen, where'd you run off to?' Momo questioned raising a brow.

"Ponta." He answered simply as he glanced up to the older teen

"Ssh, figures..." Kaido hissed.

"Well, if it isn't Seiguku!" Came from the one and only Akaya Kirihara, who at the moment was grinning ear to ear.

"Rikkai."

"Tezuka." Nodded Rikkai's emperor and vice-captain, Sanada Genichiro.

"Sanada, Yukimura," Tezuka called back, nodding as he kept up the stoic expression on his pale face.

"Checking out Hyotei?' Fuji asked with a wry smile.

"Something like that." Sanada started glancing down at the court. "Atobe called last night he said something interesting would be here today."

"Something interesting?" Oishi repeated as he glanced over at doubles partner.

"I wonder what it is, nya?" Eiji pondered.

"Knowing Atobe, it's probably something flashy and amusing." Came Rikkai's Renji Yangai

"My data agrees." Inui said with a nod.

**..:::Jamie's P.O.V::..**

"I still can't believe what I'm seeing." I huffed, crossing my arms as doubles one went on its way.

"What? Too shocking for you?" Keigo chuckled amused.

"Maybe," I answered with a glare. He is such a bastard. "Still, I know it's been three years but, how the hell can someone get this strong in that time?"

"It's called practicing and hard work." He informed me.

"No duh, moron. It's was a figure of speech." I hissed flipping him the birdy.

"I'm no moron." he hissed glaring; if looks could kill, I'd be dead.

I laughed "Oh, right, I'm sorry; you're Mr. Moron." I corrected myself.

"You little brat!" he spat, annoyed by the nickname I gave him all those years back.

"I thought she was a devil?" Jiroh questioned, clearly confused by the changed in nicknames.

Keigo shook his head tiredly. "She is but—"

I smirked "Only on Tuesdays and Thursdays," I told him with a nod and a smile.

Jiroh nodded with understanding." Oh okay"

"She was joking," Oshitari told him. Jiroh ignored him.

"Damn, it's been a long time since I had a spat like that..." I chuckled as I thought back to the old days with Shane and Sai.

"What? No challengers at your prep school?" Keigo asked with amusement as a smirk played on this lips.

"It's a prep school; what do you think?" I spoke back raising a brow at him. He lived in England for a short while; he should know how it is at a prep school like mine.

"Alright then, no decent challengers?" he corrected with a quick nod.

"Right'o," I answered nodding my head. Girls at my school were afraid of me and the boys respected me, for some odd crazy reason. Only twice were there ever arguments: One was with my English Teaceher and the other, the headmaster who was buddies with my grandfather.

"Love-15"

"I'm frying out here," I hissed sweating from the beating sun.

"It's Japan; what do you think, it's supposed to be all mild temperatures?" Gakuto huffed, refusing to look away from the match.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I spat back. Not only did I have jet lag but I was now dying from the sun "I'm getting a drink." I stated getting up from the bench.

"15-all,"

"Alright, just don't get lost." Keigo told me, smirking. Yeah, he would just love it if I got lost, smug bastard.

"Bullshit, I never get lost," I lied. Yeah, I admit, there have been a few times I lost my way, but not like Pete and Ryan who get lost in a Target and a Walmart.

"Hyotei, hyotei, hyotei!"

"God, it's like West Milford all over again..." I muttered as climbed my way to the top of the stairs. "Stupid fan girls,"

"20-15!"

"Jay-chan is that you?"

My blood ran cold. I never in life had I thought four words would have such effect on me. When I turned around I realized not only Rikkai but, Seiguku was there as well.

My heart was racing. How I wish the ground would just swallow me whole, just so that I didn't have to face everyone up all my courage I finally spoke, even if it was awkwardly, "Hey, guys… Long time no see..."

"What are you doing here?" Kirihara asked, shocked by the appearance of myself.

My hand found the back of neck. "Oh, ah, Keigo dragged me here to see him play." I explained nervously as I glanced over the group, everyone was here with a few extra people that I've never seen before.

"No, he meant why you are here, in Japan." Fuji said staring at me with his bright blue eyes.

"It's a long story," I laughed as I began to explain what had happened in the last few days. "So, yeah, that's why I'm in Japan."

"You should have called," Yukimura muttered, obviously hurt.

"I just get in yesterday morning," I reminded him. "And I'm suffering from some major jet lag." I explained.

"Right, right..." he mumbled

"I was going to call," I tried to reinsure. "I just wanted to get some rest in before I did, you know?" I laughed as the guilt started pouring in.

Momo raised a brow in disbelief "but Atobe dragged you here? He repeated.

"Yeah, cocky bastard wouldn't let me go back to bed." I answered annoyed as I thought back to this morning. "Then he orders his maid to attack me!" I cursed.

"His maid attacked you?" a boy with a hooked brow questioned.

"Yeah, it's a long and painful story." I cringed as the event replay in my mind.

"Hey, senpai, who is she anyway?" came from a loud brunet with pigtails.

"Ah, this is Jamie Anderson, her team played in the tournament we participated in three years ago." Oishi explained with a cheerful smile.

"Nice to meet you," I mumbled waving as the five unknown teens.

"Wait! Your Dan's cousin, aren't you!" asked another teen.

I rose a brow in confusion "Yeah," I answered as I glanced the group over "you know my cousin?" I questioned

"Yea, we play tennis together sometimes." the boy explained.

"I see." I nodded. I had no idea that Dan talked about me to any of his friends.

"are you playing tennis again?" Fuji asked.

"Oh, yeah it has been three years!" Kirihara shouted remembering the deal I made three years ago.

"No, I haven't played just yet," I answered shaking my head. "I need to get back into shape before I step onto the court." I explained as my eyes wondered across the group.

"That is a good idea," Inui agreed nodding.

"If you want, you can practice with us when you're free?" Yukimura offered.

"What? Really?" I exclaimed, surprised at the offer.

"Of course," he laughed. "It makes good practice for us as well." he added afterwards.

"Oh, I see; using me as a training method, eh" I joked wagging my finger. "You know, I doubt I would be of any use." I stated.

"What do you mean, nya?" Eiji huffed.

"Well, after seeing Hyotei play, I would say you guys are all on a whole different level." I answered. "I probably don't stand a chance against you... Well for now that is" I added smirking.

"Oh! You're going to train to beat all of us, eh?" joked Momo.

"That's right someone has too!" I laughed.

"Psh! No one will ever beat Ryoma-sama." The girl with the pigtails huffed.

There was a silence after that. Everyone knew about Echizen and me, and what had happened; well the important details anyway.

"She's come closed to beating me."

Echizen. There he was standing behind all his friends. He was taller and more handsome then the last time I saw him, and if I remember correctly it was a little over a year ago.

"What! That can't be true!" The girl screamed.

Momo stepped in to answer "No, it's true," he told them.

"She also beat me," Yukimura reveled to them.

"Is she that strong?" The boy from before questioned as five sets of eyes locked onto me.

I laughed waving my hand. "Ah starting to feel a little awkward here..."

"Sorry," they mumbled.

"Hey, Echizen," I called avoiding his eyes. He was nothing but a traitor, and I was nothing but a fool.

"Hey," he mumbled as he wrapped his left arm around the girl next to him.

His girlfriend probably. I looked her over she was wearing a white blouse, and brown skirt that matched her long brown hair; she was about my height and pretty.

"Is this your girlfriend?" I questioned faking a smile, trying my best not to break down at this very moment. It was just two years ago that I held the title as Ryoma's girlfriend but now nothing but bitterness filled between us.

"Hmm," He nodded, studying me. Probably trying to figure out why I was taking this so calmly

"I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki it's a pleasure to meet you." she spoke softly bowing her head.

"Jamie Anderson. Jay for short." I replied back. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." I told her nodding. Then it hit me! Ryuzaki! "You wouldn't be related to Sumire Ryuzaki would you?" I asked.

Her eyes became big as the moon as she stood there shock "You know my grandmother?" she asked confused.

"Yup," I chuckled. "I knew your named sounded familiar, she mentioned you a few times through e-mails." I explained, you see after the whole situation three years ago the elder Ryuzaki thought it was best to keep in touch with me just in case I needed someone to talk to, and did I ever.

"What do yo—"

"Oi! There you are!" Came an annoying voice that I knew and somewhat hated.

"Keigo what do want?" I huffed as I turned to face him.

"Signal's three is about to end," he stated annoyed as he eyed Echizen and the others.

"What!" I exclaimed "Don't you mean doubles one?" I asked confused, there was no way that signals three already started.

"No, it ended five minutes ago," he answered running his lean fingers through his soft hair. "Jiroh's finishing signal's three."

"But I've only been talking for about ten minutes!" I stated, shocked. "There's no way signals three started already..." I spoke beyond belief, what kind of joke was he playing?

"Look for yourself." he order pointing down to the courts behind him.

He wasn't lying.

Jiroh was finishing up singles three. And on top of that Hyotei has won the last two; Jiroh wins, the match would be over and Hyotei would come out as the winner. "I can't believe this..." I whispered I was shocked. God, compared to Hyotei I was a weakling. I knew then if I wanted to compete with these boys I need to train!

"Yukimura," I spoke up as I turned and faced him with a bright smile.

"Yes?"

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." I stated smirking.

This year was absolutely going to be something incredible.

* * *

**AN: Ok that's it for chapter two of my beta version of He's My Prince of Tennis! **

**Hoped you liked it and please note that you can read the un-beta version in my story list. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


End file.
